1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pedal bin comprising a housing in which a waste container can be accommodated, a lid mounted at the top of the housing by means of a pivot pin, which lid has lever means that extend on the side of the pivot pin facing away from the lid and at this location has a sliding construction that allows a sliding movement between a relatively low position and a relatively high position in a plane transverse to the pivot pin, a movable pedal provided at the bottom of the housing and an operating rod interacting with the sliding construction of the lid and the pedal for pivoting the lid, by means of depressing the pedal, between a closed position and a first open position defined by a first pivot angle with respect to the closed position, the sliding construction and the operating rod being in the relatively low position and the operating rod being subjected to tensile force.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pedal bin of this type is disclosed in NL-A 1 005 057. This known pedal bin has the disadvantage that the lid cannot easily be pivoted into a second position in which it is opened further.